<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Masks We Wear by Spellshadow98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784756">The Masks We Wear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellshadow98/pseuds/Spellshadow98'>Spellshadow98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale is a beekeeper, Crowley is a plague doctor, Fluff, I want it so it happened, M/M, Middle Ages moment, They're still an angel and a demon, fluffy bickering, friendly reminder to please continue wearing masks, nonsense in love, this could be (and probably is) a canon thing idk, well they're posing as those</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellshadow98/pseuds/Spellshadow98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Azirphale doesn't like Crowley's new mask</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Masks We Wear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This happened because of this tumblr post: https://a-fucking-velociraptor.tumblr.com/post/644447990906503168</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What on Earth are you wearing?" Aziraphale asked him, eyebrows disappearing in his curls.</p><p>"A mask. To keep the plague away. Don't you like it?" Crowley asked, adjusting it so he could see better, which really, was still quite bad. 
</p><p>"I'm afraid I don't. Can't you take it off?" 
</p><p>Crowley shook his head. "If I do, what type of example will that set, ey?" 
</p><p>Aziraphale gave a grumpy huff. "Alright."
</p><p>"Besides," Crowley said, waving a hand as he stirred his tea with the other, "it's not not nearly as bad as your beekeeper's mask." 
</p><p>"My beekeeper's mask is made out of wicker! It's handwoven!" Aziraphale snapped. 
</p><p>"And mine is out of hand cured leather then dyed and shaped. Much better aesthetic."
</p><p>"It's terrible, Crowley. At least mine's more breathable."
</p><p>Crowley scoffed. "Whatever. I've got people to scare into wearing masks. See you later." He finished his tea, expression sour when he remembered the honey inside it was from from Aziraphale's hives. 
</p><p>"Hm. I suppose even a mask like that is better than no mask, isn't it?" Aziraphale mused, sipping his tea, pinkie stuck straight out as he held his mug. Oh, that was going to catch on and Crowley was going to hate it.
</p><p>Crowley nodded, saluted, and disappeared into the daylight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>